


The Other  One

by Defdefso



Category: EXO, GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hybrids, I dunno what to tag tbh, Tags and characters may be added while updating, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defdefso/pseuds/Defdefso
Summary: after Xiumin's father's death , he and his older brother Mark were left to rule the vampire clan.alot of secrets that his father was hiding will get revealed after his death and shake his core. stay tuned to know all about it.-------------------------I wanted to say that I have most of the plot decided but you can still be part of the writing by commenting your expectations for the next chapters!!!English is not my first language so please do point it out if you find any mistakes in comments.I hope you like the story .This is also my first story.It's cross posted on wattpad.





	The Other  One

Xiumin pov   
Shaking,, hardly breathing, my head was pounding as if it was going to explode. I tried to open my eyes. Im in a slightly dark alley. How did i get here?? Why was I unconscious? I tried to look around, trying to remember, only to spot the bloodied body of a kid who looked around 10 to 15 years old covered in blood. I came closer to him only to find a wound in his neck, and the worst was that it looked like a vampire's bite.   
Omg did i do this? Did i kill him? It was against rules!

It was unfair,, and while i was engrossed in panicking everything replayed in my mind like a short movie, the attackers, the boy screaming and for a moment i wished I didnt remember.   
It was terrible but surprisingly i dont feel any regrets. I collected the boy in my arms and took him to the nearest hospital and left him there. Though one weird thing kept nagging me "where were the bodies?"

(in the vampires clan house) next morning   
Even though vampires normally live alone or in small quantites,, this clan housed 9 vampies under the same roof and to his miserable luck 7 vampires who hated his guts. He can still smell the kid's blood on himself and the fact that no one pointed that out yet is making him anxious. The reason why everyone hated him was because he was a hybrid,, a human hybrid, a weakling. His dad, the clan-ex-leader had a one night stand with a human, a mortal, which led to his birth. Everyone was being a sore loser because his older brother Mark said they should both co-lead the pack since they were both the leader's sons. They made sure to show him just how much they disagreed with that dicision when Mark was not around, but today they were just giving him looks.   
Side glances, without uttering one word to his face, something fishy was going on. Did they know? Are they waiting for mark to come back so they can use it against him? Are they planing to get him kicked out? It was making him edgy. His mind was about to explode with how fast bad ideas were pooling into his head it was getting out if control! He can't get kicked out. He just can't.   
Junmyeon and Hakyeon were sitting in the hall discussing whatever shitty subject he would never care about. He passed them to reach the outside door only to hear junmyeon whispering "so the loser grew some balls and hunted a kid" it was obvious that he wanted him to hear this " I never thought he had it in him,, for once he actually acted like a vampire" Hakyeon answered in the same pitch as jm. Xiumin was, unlike most vampires, always short-tempered and have always blamed it on being half human, but he always hid it behind a poker face.   
It always digged daggers in his heart though. His fists were clenched by his side. He cannot let them have the sweet taste of victory of making him lose control.. Hakyeon turned to look at xiumin and smirked while making eye contact "its too bad ouri xiuminie will be kicked out of the clan by his own older brother for breaking our sacred law". It was taking the latest bit ounce if patience he had in him not to pounce on hakyeon and slice his throat. Junmyeon and Hakyeon in particular were mean to him because of their status as pure bloods.   
It was frustrating, being rejected by your own clan. I can hear them talking. Most of them were outside, except hakyeon and junmyeon the other pure bloods besides mark. I heard them talking about me getting kicked out but my own hyung because of the horrible crime I did,, about how i killed a child of my own kind......


End file.
